


San Davidus Hogwartus

by JaneAlpha



Series: Hogwarts Celebrates [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Family, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, St. David's Day, Welsh History
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneAlpha/pseuds/JaneAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>St David's Day at Hogwarts with Harry and Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	San Davidus Hogwartus

**Author's Note:**

> Hapus Dydd Gwyl Dewi!

Harry pulled Matthews covers up to his neck and bent to give him a good night’s kiss when; "Daddy?” Oh no. Harry was completely shattered and that was most definitely the start of a story time plea.

"No stories tonight, Matthew." It was never quite as easy as that though was it?

"It's a special day today though. The Fat Friar told me." Matthew crossed his arms. His son was getting very intrigued by what he referred to as 'special days'.

"I don't think it is." Harry told him with a frown wondering what sort of tales the Hufflepuff ghost had been telling him.

"It is too. It's Saint David’s Day!" Matthew sprang upright as if to emphasise the point. "The Fat Friar was St David’s friend in real life and he said he was quite a nice man and that he tried to save him from being exshooted for pulling a rabbit out of a cup."

"Alright I believe you but I can't tell you anything about Saint David’s Day other than the fact that it's the national holiday in Wales, you've never been to Wales before you ask, and the only thing I know about Wales is that they like daffodils." He gently pushed Matthew back down and tucking him back in.

"Oh. What does 'exshooted' mean?" Matthew said with a frown. "The Fat Friar said that was why he was see through now? I'd like to be see through. Can I be exshooted too?"

"Exshooted?" He repeated dumbly before realising what his son was talking about. He was definitely not ready to tell his child about executions. Damn dead ghost. "Actually I do know something about Wales."

"You do?" Matthew asked freeing his arms.

"Yes. Have you ever heard of a Welsh Green?" Matthew was showing the tell-tale signs of settling down for a story – Harry knew he would be asleep by the end of it.

"No? Is it an elf?" An elf? Harry had only ever heard of House Elves… perhaps there was more. He’d have to ask his Husband.

"No it's a dragon!" 

"Wow! A dragon! Have you ever seen one?" Matthew was almost sat up now with excitement which really wasn’t what Harry had been aiming for.

"I have actually. I can't believe I’ve never told you the story of how I conquered a Hungarian Horntail, which is another sort of Dragon, back when I was in school. I think I even impressed your Papa that day you know." He smiled as he pushed Matthew back down.

"Why was the Dragon at the school?" He was definitely winning if his son was letting him pull the covers back up to his chin.

"It was the first round of the Triwizard tournament..."

It was nearly 10pm and Harry let out a big yarn as he placed the last essay in his teaching bag ready to return to his classes tomorrow. "You almost done?"

Severus glanced up briefly from his desk. Harry had a much smaller and less grand desk at the side of the Headmasters office so that they could sit in each other's company while they worked. Harry had opted out of his own office after he had had Matthew wanting to be closer to his son while he worked; he often used his classroom for students to speak with him out of hours. "I was done an hour ago but thought I'd get in front with a few things while you carried on working."

"Alright you big show off." He didn't miss Severus' smirk. "Can we go to bed?"

"Of course." Severus told him standing up almost instantly and moving to open the door to their chambers for him. "I think we should talk about your replacement."

"Temporary replacement... And I'm only four months gone." Harry told him indignantly.

“Four months gone and far more tired than you were with Matthew at this stage.” They continued on through the living room and straight to their bedroom which Harry was grateful for. “I was thinking we could get someone in soon who could act as your assistant while then takeover your classes while you’re on maternity leave.”

“I’ve never had an assistant before.” He pulled out his pyjamas and started to slip out of his robes Severus did the same across the room.

“I know. I don’t think anyone has had an assistant before.” It seemed like a sign of weakness to Harry. He hadn’t needed help with Matthew then again he didn’t have a three year old Matthew to look after while he was pregnant with Matthew did he.

He pulled back the duvet and crawled in too tired to even brush his teeth. “I’ll think about it.” Severus acknowledged that he had heard before he left to use the bathroom. Harry signed and burrowed deeper in to his bed; it had never and comfy as this when he wasn’t so tired. He almost cried when he felt the tingle of Matthews monitoring spell just as Severus was climbing into bed beside him.

Severus paused at the look on Harry’s face and raised his eyebrows slightly in question before simply saying; “Matthew?” At his nod of confirmation the man climbed out of bed pulling the covers tighter round Harry as he did. “Stay. I’ll intercept.”

Harry had fallen into a light sleep before he was woken by his Husband returning. “He ok?” He mumbled moving himself closer to the warmth of Severus’ body.

“Hungarian Horntail? Really Harry.” Damn. He really needed to think of some better bed time stories.

“Sorry. It was that or executions.” Harry told him.

“Go back to sleep.” He didn’t need telling twice.


End file.
